


Redbeard e Rosabella: di cose infantili in Sherlock e Quarto Potere

by Fandomie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Meta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomie/pseuds/Fandomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il rimosso torna sempre! Meta psicanalitica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redbeard e Rosabella: di cose infantili in Sherlock e Quarto Potere

**Author's Note:**

> Il post originale si trova qui: http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/74126925621/mid0nz-red-beard-and-rosebud-on-childish

__

[_Quarto potere_](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quarto_potere) è uno dei più famosi e acclamati film della storia del cinema. Non potreste prendere una laurea in cinematografia senza averlo studiato a fondo (o per lo meno, non dovreste). È stato prodotto, co-scritto, diretto e interpretato dall’ingegnoso ed eclettico [Orson Welles](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orson_Welles). Il soggetto è Charles Foster Kane (notate il parallelo con Charles Augustus Magnussen), un complesso, mendace, megalomane magnate della stampa, basato su [William Randolph Hearst](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Randolph_Hearst):

 

> La carriera di Kane nel mondo dell’editoria nasce come un servizio sociale idealistico, ma gradualmente evolve in una spietata ricerca di potere. Narrata principalmente attraverso flashback, la trama si svela attraverso la ricerca di un giornalista che prova a risolvere il mistero delle ultime parole pronunciate dal magnate prima di morire: «Rosabella» [tratto e tradotto dalla [wikipedia inglese](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Citizen_Kane), n.d.t.]

Rosabella (Rosebud) era la marca della slitta d’infanzia di Kane.

[La spiegazione di Orson Welles su “Rosabella”](http://www.wellesnet.com/?p=187)

 

> Nelle ore di veglia, Kane certamente non pensava alla slitta e al nome che vi era dipinto sopra. La casistica psichiatrica è piena di [storie come questa](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rimozione) [di rimozione].
> 
> ...Ora, come è possibile che la slitta esista ancora visto che è stata costruita nel 1880? Era necessario che il mio personaggio fosse un collezionista, il tipo di uomo che non butta mai via niente. Volevo usare come simbolo, alla fine del film, una grande distesa di oggetti, migliaia e migliaia di cose, una delle quali è “Rosabella”. Questo campo di oggetti teatrali inanimati volevo che rappresentasse il cumulo di polvere della vita di un uomo. Volevo che la telecamera mostrasse cose belle, cose brutte e anche cose inutili, invero qualsiasi cosa potesse rappresentare la sua carriera pubblica e la sua vita privata. Volevo oggetti d’arte, oggetti con valore sentimentale e semplici oggetti. Non c’era altro modo, per me, di farlo se non rendendo il mio personaggio, come ho detto, un collezionista, e dandogli una grande casa in cui tenesse le sue collezioni... un piccolo giocattolo dal passato morto di un grande uomo. ([x](http://www.wellesnet.com/?p=187))

Mentre la tenuta di Kane, Xanadu, è oberata di oggetti reali, la Appledore di Magnussen è un maniero zeppo di milioni di ricordi _virtuali_. Appledore deriva dalla parola sassone _apuldre_ e significa “ _apple tree_ ”, “melo”, in altre parole, l’[albero della conoscenza](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albero_della_conoscenza_del_Bene_e_del_Male). L’occhio mentale di Magnussen vaga per i corridoi e gli scaffali di Appledore, pieni di documenti, libri e un gran numero di oggetti bizzarri – in modo particolare i resti dell’infanzia spaventosa di _qualcuno_. Spaventose bambole decapitate, pagliacci mostruosi.

Charles Augustuss Magnussen colleziona ciò che la sua vittima rimuove. Prendete nota, miei cari, [il rimosso torna sempre, sempre](http://www.answers.com/topic/return-of-the-repressed).

Rosabella, la slitta d’infanzia di Kane, rappresenta i ricordi migliori che l’uomo non aveva più richiamato alla sua coscienza di adulto:

 

> ...”Rosabella” è la marca della piccola slitta economica su cui Kane stava giocando nel giorno in cui è stato portato via dalla sua casa e da sua madre. Nel suo subconscio rappresenta la semplicità, il conforto, e soprattutto l’assenza di responsabilità nella sua casa, e inoltre rappresenta l’amore della madre, che Kane non ha mai perduto. (x)

E quindi, questa è Rosabella. Cosa c’entra con Redbeard? Notate che il canide, o piuttosto ciò che il canide _rappresenta_ , è tra i punti di pressione di Sherlock (ignoreremo il problema “Hounds of Baskerville” per questa analisi)(e in cosa consistono le preferenze pornografiche “normali”).

Il palazzo mentale di Sherlock ([palazzo della memoria](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tecnica_dei_loci)) contiene un corridoio speciale per il suo amato setter irlandese, il cane che la sua famiglia ha fatto sopprimere. Gatiss ci dice che è stato un caso che Sherlock non è riuscito a risolvere per colpa dei sentimenti. Ci aveva creduto quando Mycroft gli aveva detto che il setter «era stato mandato a vivere in una fattoria» (è per colpa dei suoi sentimenti per John che Sherlock ignora la sua iniziale osservazione sul fatto che Mary era bugiarda).

Cosa c’entra questo con la rimozione di cui tratta _Quarto potere_? Notate la nazionalità della nobile bestia. IRLANDESE. Come Moriarty. (E Janine, ma questa è [un'altra analisi](http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/73531366027/when-irish-eyes-are-smiling-the-return-of-the)). Redbeard era il migliore amico di Sherlock (come John) ma è stato anche il primo punto cieco di Sherlock, il buco nella sua logica. Oh guarda! Ecco qui un altro buco con un _sitter_  [custode] irlandese ( _sitty thing?_ 1)

È Moriarty che dà voce alle preoccupazioni più profonde di Sherlock (e quindi ai suoi desideri, [un'altra analisi ancora](http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/73531366027/when-irish-eyes-are-smiling-the-return-of-the)). Jim si preoccupa soprattutto per John, dopotutto... e WHAM! Alla semplice menzione del nome del suo amato Sherlock lotta per svegliarsi, per tener fede al suo ultimo voto [ _His Last Vow_ , il titolo della puntata, n.d.t.]

A differenza di Kane, Sherlock non muore. Se fosse morto, i suoi ultimi pensieri sarebbero stati di setter irlandesi, di un distorto amore infantile, di dolore e perdita, in altre parole “Redbeard”.

La slitta di Kane brucia insieme ai detriti della sua vita, i contenuti del suo maniero. Il giornalista non saprà mai il suo significato.

(Tra parentesi – c’è ancora molto molto molto lavoro da fare sulla natura del palazzo mentale di Sherlock. Restate [sintonizzati](http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/73531366027/when-irish-eyes-are-smiling-the-return-of-the)...)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sitty thing, letteralmente "cosa sediosa", è una delle buffe definizioni sbronze date da Sherlock a una sedia ovoidale, mentre sta "indiziando ricerche" durante la notte dell'addio al celibato. Ho lasciato la frase in inglese per mantenere l'assonanza con setter e sitter.


End file.
